


Lost and Found

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [20]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Their journey has been long and wrought with difficulties but the time has come to move on.It's the end of the road.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/459613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! Oh sweet Jesus it's been nearly a year huh? Well, I have a lot of things to say but I will keep that for the end, for now here is the last part to this series that's been long overdue! Hope you enjoy!

The first rays of sunlight entered through the window, casting their warmth on Shion’s closed eyes who had started to stir. His whole body protested against any sort of movement as he still hurt everywhere, like he’d been rolled over with a steamroller. The sharpest pain however, came from his severed ear. His brain still had a hard time processing that loss but the constant burn and need to scratch at it served as brute reminder.

Slowly but steadily Shion sat up, looking around at his surroundings. He then registered that he was at Nezumi’s place, but the drama student was nowhere to be seen. Shion felt a wave of sadness and helplessness overcome him when he remembered that Ryo was dead. He never got the chance to properly meet him but he knew that he had meant a great deal to Nezumi and Shion would never be able to forget the lifeless look in those grey eyes when Nezumi had walked out of the clinic, leaving Ryo’s body behind. Shion wanted to help but wasn’t sure how, however he needed to tread carefully so the other didn’t close off and most importantly didn’t start using again. Shion would make sure of it, even if it meant going through the entire apartment with a fine-tooth comb to look for any hidden stash and chunk it down the toilet.

It was then that his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. In walked Nezumi. His hair fell loose around his frame, eyes blood shot red from crying and sleep deprivation. Nezumi moved slowly and sat on the corner of the bed. His eyes were unfocused, blank and empty.

“Nezumi?” Shion said as he shuffled towards the edge of the bed, ignoring his sore muscles.

“He’s gone.” Nezumi croaked from not having used his voice for so long. Realization had sunk in hours ago yet saying it out loud made it sound more real. Like a declaration.

“I’m so sorry Nezumi.” Shion wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him close. He was expecting for Nezumi to push him away and dash out the door again, wanting to go after Takeshi to get revenge but the drama student didn’t do any of those things. He just let himself be pulled into the embrace, resting his head on Shion’s shoulder and hiding his face in the nook of his neck. Nezumi held onto Shion’s shirt, knuckles turning white form how hard he balled his hand into a fist before letting the tears fall down again. He surprised even himself, believing he had run out of tears yet there he sat as another wave of weeping crashed over him like waves against the rocks.

Shion could do nothing but hold the drama student. His heart clenching in his chest from seeing Nezumi in this state. He spoke to him in a calm voice, trying his best to sooth the drama student as he ran his fingers through long slate hair. Shion didn’t know for how long they sat there but by the time Nezumi had stopped crying, exhaustion had finally kicked in, knocking him out cold.

Shion carefully placed Nazumi on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He needed to rest and Shion would be there to take care of him when he got up. He then made his way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face and wash away the grogginess that refused to go away. It was there in the small quite room that the events of the previous night came flashing back. Nezumi and Ryo had saved his life. That was now a debt he could never repay Ryo.

And then there was his father.

Hideyoshi had actually come to rescue him. He cared and Shion didn’t know how to feel about that. There were so many conflicting emotions going through him right now that the white-haired boy had difficulty sorting them out. He knew that he would have to talk to him sooner rather than later but one part of him wished he didn’t because he still held him accountable for how Nezumi’s and Ryo’s life had turned out.

He also realised he had to call his mother. Karan would surely be losing her mind from worry, but it had to be done. She would be in shock at the sight of her son but Shion was certain that relief would overshadow any other emotion. Maybe not the anger towards Hideyoshi but he didn’t mind that part.

By the time Nezumi woke up, the sun had set and it was late in the evening. He felt his eyelids stick together from the tears that had dried and his jaw ached from being clenched for far too long. Apparently, sleeping for so many some hours hadn’t helped because he still felt tired not just physically but mentally as well. His brain seemed to drag behind him, and he had to put extra effort just to get a clear thought through.

“Hey.” He heard a voice come from the across the room. Shion sat in the armchair, book in his hand but not open. “How are you feeling?”

“Peachy.” Nazumi responded in a hoarse voice but regretted his choice of words instantly. Shion did not need this attitude right now. “Sorry. I honestly don’t know how I feel.” He tried again.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said while getting up and sitting next to the drama student. “Nezumi, I wanted to thank you. You saved my life back there and I don’t know how I will ever be able to repay you.”

Nezumi scoffed. Save? He had gotten his best friend killed in the process. No one should be thanking him for anything.

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t get there in time.” The drama student said as he raised his hand and brought it up to Shion’s bandaged temple, where his ear was supposed to be.

“You couldn’t have known. And honestly if one ear is the price I have to pay to stay alive, I’ll gladly take it.” He joked lightly before turning back to his serious self. “I mean it. Thank you.” His ruby eyes locked onto a pair of grey, leaving no room for the drama student to doubt his words and how he felt.

Nezumi simply nodded. He didn’t want to think what he would have done, had he waited one more day before going out to search for him.

“Now, how about you go have a shower and I’ll prepare you something to eat.” Shion spoke, breaking his train of thoughts before they spiralled out of control.

“I don’t think I can stomach anything.” But just as he uttered those words, his stomach rumbled in protest causing the other to give him a deadpan look.

“Riiiight.”

“Oh, shut up.” Nezumi gave a small chuckle, gently pushing Shion’s shoulder.

Both students ate in silence. Each lost in their own little world and trying to figure out what the next steps would be and how they would have to learn to deal with all the trauma that came along with what they experienced. Whatever the outcome, Shion hoped that they would help each other out.

_Four days later._

Shion had practically moved into Nezumi’s small apartment the past few days. Not that the drama student minded. He needed the company, even if he never admitted it aloud but also he wanted to keep an eye on the biology student, still fearing that something might happen to him especially since no one knew if Takeshi was out there or not. Eventually they would have to find out what happened after they fled.

From day one, Shion had stepped his foot down and searched the apartment for drugs, forcing Nezumi to promise him there was nothing in the house, no hidden stash. He knew that there was a high possibility that Nezumi would want to go down that road as he grieved. And it was true, Nezumi’s brain had tormented him, asking for literally anything to take the pain away, to feel completely numb but he had made a promise to Ryo and Shion. It was also because of that promise that Nezumi had not bolted out of his place in search for Takeshi despite the urge he felt to do so. God, he wished he could get his hands around that asshole’s throat and just squeeze. Squeeze until he saw the life fade out of those cruel eyes, until the body beneath him stopped thrashing and stilled as he struggled to take his last breath but in vain.

At some point during the afternoon, Shion’s phone vibrated, notifying him that he had a text. The biology student put aside the book he had been reading to check from who it was from. When he read the message, his heartbeat picked up suddenly. It was from Akira and the only thing it read was “ _It’s done. Come pick them up tonight_.” Shion showed the text to Nezumi, his eyebrows creasing in a frown as he attempted to calm his breathing. This was going to be one of the toughest nights of his life.

\-------

Akira sat behind his desk at the clinic looking at the urn. It hadn’t been difficult to find someone who would cremate the body. What had been hard was forcing himself to get up and go through with it. The med student brooded over and over his options, but he knew he’d have to give the ashes to Nezumi.

Why the fuck did he care so much for someone that had set him up? Why the fuck did he have to die? Akira shut his eyes, the images of Ryo’s lifeless body lying on his medical table passed by like a film. He chewed the inside of his mouth to the point of drawing blood, feeling its tang taste coat his tongue.

It was close to midnight when he heard a knock on his door and in came Shion and Nezumi. Akira ignored the suspicious look the drama student shot him as he got up from his seat and with careful hands, picked up the urn. He hesitated for a bit before handing it over to Nezumi who was trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

“Thanks.” Nezumi surprised Akira. The med student never had expected to hear those words come out of the other’s mouth. All he could do was nod.

“What will you do with them?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Nezumi eyed him carefully. “Scatter them at his favourite spot.” Was all he offered, not wanting to go into detail as to where that was. “Let’s go Shion.”

“Thank you. Goodbye.” Shion said to Akira before they left, leaving the med student alone to his own misery for the last time. There had been a finality in Shion’s words and Akira assumed that would be the last time they spoke or saw each other unless they bumped into one another on campus. Whatever the case was, the med student didn’t really care. He no longer wanted to pursue the other. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with them. What had started out as a simple game of concurrence for Akira had ended up with him being tangled in a web of lies, deceit and life-threatening situations. It’s not like he didn’t know that this side business of his was dangerous but out of all the outcomes, getting his heart broken had never once crossed his mind as a possibility and tangible scenario. Akira was done with them.

“I can leave if you want.” Shion offered once they were outside. He understood that Nezumi might want to be alone for this moment.

“Actually, I-“ Nezumi spoke in a low voice. He averted his eyes away from Shion’s who was studying him closely. “I’d like it if you were there too. If you don’t mind.” Nezumi said, realising that he didn’t want to be alone for this and that Shion was the only person he would ever share this with. He was changing, he could tell. For the better he hopped.

Shion smiled fondly at him before taking Nezumi’s hand in his, giving a gentle squeeze to show that he would be there for him.

The park was devoid of all people when the two of them arrived. Nezumi walked the all too familiar path to the secluded bench deep in the park where he and Ryo used to frequent. Their safe haven, away from all the commotion of the city.

“It only seems fitting that he rests here. He loved this place.” Nezumi spoke as a small smile crept across his face at remembering all the fun but also difficult times they had had here. “One time we got so wasted, we woke up the next morning in the park. Ryo was asleep under this bench and I, somehow had manged to climb that tree over there, and fall asleep on it. To this day, I still don’t understand how I managed that.” He said in a bittersweet voice.

Shion couldn’t imagine how much this was hurting the other but he could see the pain plastered all over Nezumi’s face as he spoke, head tilted down and cradling the urn as if he didn’t want to let it go.

“I wish I had the chance to get to know him. And to tell him thank you.” Shion said as he walked up to Nezumi.

“He would probably have flirted with you nonstop and then teased the shit out of you cause you’re just that easy to mess with.”

“I see now why you were close.” Shion feigned offence.

Unfortunately, the smiles didn’t last very long. Nezumi knew it was time and he hated stalling but for once he wished he didn’t have to go through this. Ryo had deserved to escape from Takeshi’s influence as much as Nezumi. He was never one for thinking of what ifs but this time you couldn’t hush the insistent questions. What if he had stayed? What would have happened to them then?

With a heavy heart he carefully unscrewed the lid of the urn and scattered the ashes. The drama student felt an acute ache in his heart as he did so, this was his last goodbye. A gentle wind picked up then. Nezumi closed his eyes and began to hum their song, allowing the wind to carry his voice along with the ashes.

\-------

Shion knew he had messed up. He should have called the moment he had gotten up that morning after being saved from the warehouse but there had been so many things to process that he simply couldn’t bring himself to call his mother. Now he sat at his desk, in his small apartment, waiting anxiously for the other person to pick up. Not even two seconds later and he heard the worried voice of his mother.

“Shion?!” She said, sounding desperate.

“Hi mom.”

“Oh my God Shion!” He heard Karan break down on the other end of the line. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days, I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry. A-a lot has happened.” Shion didn’t know how he was going to explain everything to his mother despite the countless rehearsals he had done in his head but now that he was talking to her, all the words seemed to fade away like ink on paper and he just sat there trying to figure out how to tell her. She would be heartbroken and furious. “Mom, I-“ Shion choked up. All these days he had put up his toughest act to be there for Nezumi but at nights the nightmares prevented him from sleeping, as they seeped into his mind leaving nowhere for him to hide. Takeshi’s deep voice poisoning his dreams each time he tried to close his eyes. He felt so tired.

“It’s alright sweetheart. Take your time.”

Shion took a deep breath, this was it. He spend the rest half an hour explain to Karan what had happened; all the while she didn’t interrupt him, just her increasingly ragged breath could be heard from the other end.

“I’ll be there tomorrow.” Karan said in a determined voice, leaving no room for negotiation. “I’ll take care of you Shion. I won’t let anything happen to you. Mark my words.”

Shion had never, in his entire life, heard his mother sound so serious. It eased his anxiety a bit to know that she would be coming over even if he did try to protest that it wasn’t necessary and that she had a business to run. All the protest however, had been shut down one after the other.

The next day, Shion heard a knock on his door early in the morning. He didn’t have to guess who it was and so got up and opened up to let Karan in.

“Oh Shion!” Karan flew herself right on him, taking him in a tight embrace and kissing his forehead. Her eyes seemed to well up at the sight of her son’s battered face but she was fighting hard to keep the tears back despite her best efforts though, a few drops eventually escaped along with a gasp when her eyes landed on the bandage on the side of his head. Shion could see the sadness swirl in them but there was something else too, a deep anger that was simmering away as Karan tried her best to keep it at a bay. Someone had hurt her son, had cut off his ear. She may be a calm person in general, but nothing could wake up the furry of a mother like seeing their son in such a state.

“Let me have a look.” She spoke gently as they walked into the apartment. Shion sat by his desk and allowed his mother to remove the bandage and inspect the wound. It was still fresh and the stitches were still in place. It had not been a clean cut so there had been a lot of loose skin but Akira had done a surprisingly good job at patching him up. Unfortunately, his hearing wasn’t the best and was certain that it would always be a problem from now on but honestly, he was just grateful to be alive. Did he hate the fact that this would draw even more eyes on him? Yes, but he would just have to learn to deal with it like he had done all his life due to the pink scar wrapping around his body.

“How is Nazumi?” Karan’s voice brought him back from his reverie.

“He’s… trying.” Shion answered honestly.

“I’m here now to take care of both of you. Invite him over for dinner tonight. None of you should be alone after what you’ve been through. I want to personally thank him for what he did.”

Shion had told his mother what had happened at the warehouse. About how Hideyoshi had showed up and how Nezumi and Ryo had appeared out of nowhere to carry him out. He didn’t tell her about Nezumi’s connection to Takeshi despite her asking about it. It wasn’t his place and he knew that Nezumi wanted to keep his personal life… well, personal.

Nezumi had taken some time to be convinced, seeing how he still wanted to be left alone but he had to admit that any sort of distraction was welcomed before he caved in and went to the closest dealer and did something stupid. So here he stood, knocking on Shion’s door.

“Nezumi!” Karan opened the door and grabbed the drama student in for the tightest hug he had ever received. “I’m so glad to see you again Please come in!” She said like she already had taken over the entire place.

“H-hello, Mrs.Karan. Nice to see you too.” Nezumi said in his most polite voice after regaining his composure from the initial shock of being pulled into a mom hug.

“Thank you, Nezumi. I will never be able to say it enough. I won’t ever forget what you did for my boy.” Karan locked eyes with Nezumi, her initial cheerful expression changing into a more serious one as she held onto Nezumi’s hand.

“You don’t need to thank me. I- I messed up in more ways than one.” He said, surprising himself with his honesty. There was just something about Karan that made it easy to talk to.

“Listen here young man.” She gently placed her hand on his jaw, guiding his head back up to meet her eyes from where he was looking away. “Not many people would have done what you and that other young man did. I’m grateful to both of you and I am very sorry for your loss.”

Nezumi didn’t know what to say. He didn’t feel like he deserved it but accepted it, nonetheless.

“Okay I’ve held you against your will for long enough!” She joked and stepped aside to allow Nezumi to walk in the small living room area where Shion was standing, waiting awkwardly for the two to finish.

“Hey.” The drama student greeted.

“Hey.” Shion greeted back. Ah yes, this wasn’t awkward at all.

“Oh would you two stop acting like two stiff old men and kiss already!” Karan couldn’t help but tease a little as she left them to go in the kitchen at prepare the food.

“Mom!” Shion cried out, a pink hue blossoming on his cheeks as Nezumi snickered, not trying to hide his amusement one bit even after Shion glared at him.

“Well? Don’t be rude. Aren’t you going to listen to your mother?” Nezumi smirked as he stepped closer to his increasingly red idiot.

“I-uh-“ Shion opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Oh what the hell!” he said before grabbing Nezumi by the collar of his leather jacket and smashing their lips together in a small yet fiery kiss.

“Good boy.” Nezumi grinned, knowing exactly what to say to mildly annoy the other.

“I’m not a dog.” Shion grumbled, still holding on to the other’s jacket.

Nezumi raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I’ll get you a collar.” He leaned in to whisper before winking and stepping away to go sit by the table, leaving behind a flustered Shion.

Dinner had been surprisingly pleasant despite the dark cloud that still hang over them from the previous events and there was no doubt it would be following them for some time.

Nezumi had said his goodbyes around an hour ago and now Shion was getting ready for bed after changing the blood-stained gauze with the help of his mother, when a low rattled of a knocking was heard throughout the small apartment, making his heart pick up speed at an unhealthy rate.

Shion and Karan both eyed each other suspiciously before the former went and tentatively opened the front door.

Hideyoshi stood there, tall and assertive. A sense of authority oozing out of his stance even if he wasn’t trying to be imposing. Every fibre in Shion’s being wanted to slam the door shut and walk away but he knew that he couldn’t do that. His need for answers overpowered every other emotion blazing in his chest.

Without a word Shion stepped aside at let his father in, casting an apprehensive look at the two black clad man that stood on either side of his door before closing it behind him.

“Shion? Sweetheart, who is it….?” Karan trailed off when she saw her former husband walk into the small living area, his long brown coat hanging over his forearm.

“What are you doing here?” Karan’s voice was harsh and cold as steel however her brown eyes burned with anger.

“We need to talk.” Hideyoshi answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he dragged on of the chairs from it’s place tucked under the table and hung his coat on the backrest before sitting down with a weary sigh.

“There is nothing to say. Get out.” Karan’s voice was so sharp it almost made Shion flinch. He had never heard his mother use that tone. It was frankly quite scary to hear and the exact opposite of what he was used to which was sunny smiles and warm laughter.

“It’s okay mom. I-I need to ask him a few things.” Shion let the words run out his mouth before thinking twice. He didn’t want to relive that night. He wished he could throw the memories in a small metal box and shove it at the far corners of his mind but knew that they would always haunt him. Most importantly he wanted. No _needed_ to know what had happened to Takeshi. It was a thought that had never left him alone, constantly gnawing at the back of his head. Was he still out there? Was Nezumi safe from him?

Shion sat across his father, nervously scratching with his blunt nail the surface of the wooden table while his mother squeezed his shoulder before taking a seat as well.

There were so many things he want to say, to scream at him. He felt so confused. Hideyoshi was his father, the man who helped save his life but also a piece of the puzzle as to why his life needed saving. Takeshi was part of his group. The man that ran a trafficking ring. The man that killed Ryo and ruined Nezumi’s and who knows how many more lives. Was he supposed to be grateful to Hideyoshi for coming after him? No matter how hard he tried, Shion simply couldn’t feel _anything_ towards this man.

“I don’t know if I will ever be able to forgive you.” He croaked before clearing his throat. His ruby eyes locked on the small splinters on the table where he had been scratching away. “I had so many questions for you. So many things I wanted to know…” Shion finally dragged his eyes from his fingers and locked his gaze with Hideyoshi’s, his father studying him closely, not showing any emotion although Shion could have sworn he saw a hint of hurt flicker by them but it was gone in seconds. “But now. That you’re here I-“ Shion nibbled on his lower lip before taking in a deep breath. “All I want to know is if this is over. What happened after we left? Will we have to worry about Takeshi?”

“Do you _really_ want to know what happened?” Hideyoshi’s deep voice broke the thick silence that had threaten to smother everyone in the room after Shion was done speaking. Dark red eyes studied his son, momentarily stopping to look at the bandage that covered where once Shion’s ear had been. Hideyoshi steadied the anger that boiled low in his chest and looked away before he was caught staring.

“Yes. No more lies. I just want to know if it’s all over.”

“Takeshi’s dead. You won’t have to worry about him anymore.” There was a finality in his voice that send a wave of relief down Shion’s spine. He didn’t like the part of him that felt at peace upon hearing someone was dead. It worried him but right now all he could think of was that Nezumi would be finally free of his grasp. “What about those close to him? Will we have to… to worry about them?”

“No. This isn’t something you will ever have to concern yourself with.” Hideyoshi saw his son visibly relax. His tense shoulders slightly giving away under the pressure. He did spare them however, the details of how he had beat Takeshi to a pulp with his bare fists until he chocked on his own blood and his men finished off all the rest of Takeshi’s underlings that were in the warehouse. It served as a perfect message to anyone else who wanted to oppose Hideyoshi and what awaited them if they ever lay a finger on his son. The message had been spelled out in bright red.

“What happened two the two young man that came after you?” It was Hideyoshi’s turn to ask questions.

“That’s none of your business.” Shion shot him a heated glare, surprising even himself with how confident he sounded.

“Shion, I simply want to thank them.”

“I think you’ve done enough. And if you really need to know, one of them is dead.” Shion curled his hand into a tight fist as he remembered Ryo’s slowly fading body lean against his in the back of the car as Shion had tried to apply pressure to the wound. Hands soaked in warm blood. “He’s dead!” He burst out as his eyes welled up, all the hurt that he’d kept a lid on all these days finally breaking free like steam form a pressure cooker.

“I’m sorry.” Hideyoshi said, startling Karan and his son. Those were words that he seldom spoke out loud.

“Are you really?” Shion asked. What was he supposed to do with an empty apology?

“I am. Now it’s up to you whether you believe it or not.”

“I want you to leave.” Shion sat up, indicating that this brief meeting had come to an end, unable to sit in the presence of his father. He honestly didn’t know if he would ever be able to have a normal and functional relationship with him.

Hideyoshi cleared his throat as he got up and grabbed his coat, clearly not pleased but nonetheless, relenting.

“I hope you have a good life Shion. Just know that I am around if you need anything.” There was a finality in his deep voice as he turned his back to the two people standing in the small apartment before exiting and closing the door behind him with a definitive click.

Shion hoped he wouldn’t ever need anything form Hideyoshi.

\-------

Nezumi lay on his bed staring at the blank ceiling. Nearly a week had passed since Ryo’s death yet he still felt as if he was trapped in that moment in time, where he held his cold hand, cursed to relive it be it awake or asleep. The worst part was that he had climbed out of the pits of addiction fairly recently and albeit with some help, but his tortured mind begged and pleaded for him to take something, _anything_ to help forget.

The drama student shifted in his spot, turning to the side. This had to be one of the toughest parts of recovery. Temptation could be a real bitch and Nezumi was fighting it with teeth and nails. He wouldn’t go back on his promise.

With a sigh he checked his phone. Shion had texted that he’d be passing by, bringing along some food his mom had packed for them before leaving back for her home.

Right on cue, a knock was heard on his door signalling the arrival of his… boyfriend? Was that what they were now? The thought made Nezumi stop mid-stride and he discovered that it didn’t bother him one bit, on the contrary it made him smile. _Christ, you’ve become soft_ he mumbled to himself before closing the remaining distance and opening the door.

Instead of being met with the carefree smile he had come to associate with Shion he was met with one that barely reached his eyes and the drama student immediately felt his senses tingle, something was off.

“Hey, you okay?” Nezumi asked as he stepped aside to allow the other to enter.

“Hi. I… I don’t know.” Shion said as he passed him and walked up to the kitchen to drop the food. During the entire time it took him to get here, his mind had been running over thousands of scenarios and possible outcomes and they all revolved around Nezumi’s reaction to hearing Shion’s talk with his father. “I spoke my fa-, to Hideyoshi the night you were over for dinner.”

Upon hearing the name, a dark cloud descended over the drama student’s face.

“Takeshi is… He’s dead Nezumi.”

Nezumi needed a moment to process what he’d just heard. Takeshi was _dead_. The man that had been the source of Ryo’s, his and so many other people’s misery was gone. He felt a soothing tranquillity settle over him like the calmness that followed after a storm that had been ravaging his life far too long. Was it really over? Nezumi had been convinced that he would never be freed from his past yet Shion was telling him otherwise.

“Good.” Was the only word that came out of Nezumi’s lips although there was an inkling of regret lurking behind. He wished it had been his hands around Takeshi’s throat.

Shion had expected such an answer what he hadn’t anticipated though was Nezumi’s quiet composure to hearing that he had met with his father. He was ready for some sort of conflict or protest; heck he had been sure he would have to fight Nezumi not to go after Hideyoshi but nothing ever came.

“You’re not upset? Angry?” Shion couldn’t help himself but ask.

Nezumi gave out a deep sigh as he walked to stand in front of Shion and took his hand in his. Rewind back to a few months and he would have gone after everyone that he knew could be connected to Ryo’s death but now he simple felt… tired. He was tired of fighting, of running, he was tired of it all. After getting his revenge he would have most likely ditched this place and never look back, but he realised he didn’t want that anymore. For once he had someone he cared for.

“I’m just tired of it all Shion.” Nezumi whispered as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

“It’s over now.” He replied while bringing his arms around Nezumi to wrap him in a warm embrace.

“Is it really?” Nezumi pulled back and locked eyes with Shion’s who was studying him close. He couldn’t recall the last time he had seen the drama student show this level of vulnerability.

“Yes, I promise. I love you Nezumi.” Shion didn’t exactly know why he blurted out that declaration, only that he had an inexorable urge to say it and had a feeling that the other needed to hear it.

Nezumi could have sworn he saw hurt in those ruby eyes despite the small smile on Shion’s lips when he told him he loved him and he had a pretty good guess as to the reason. He had never said it back. Because his experience with it weren’t ones for the books and the only good thing love had ever brought him was hurt and trust which ultimately led to betrayal. So Nezumi had closed himself off. It was better that way. Until it wasn’t. Until this white-haired genius yet naïve fool burrowed his way into Nezumi’s heart and by the time he realised what had happened it was too late.

“I love you too.” Nezumi said and was taken aback by how easily it flowed out of his mouth.

Shion suddenly went rigid as a rock as he rapidly blinked at the drama student.

“What?!” He mustn’t have heard right. His mind was simply projecting what he so desperately wanted to hear.

“I said, I love you too idiot.” Nezumi chuckled at the other’s startled face and big puppy eyes.

“Y-you you love me. Me?” Shion inquired again while pointing his finger towards his chest.

“Tsk… for someone as bright as you, you sure can be dense as fuck.”

That’s when it finally registered and Shion’s face split with the biggest smile Nezumi had ever seen him sport before smashing their lips together. The drama student smiled into the kiss, amused with the other’s reaction and how genuinely happy he felt for the first time in a long time. 

Why had he waited this long to open up his heart to Shion? He had a lot of making up to do.

“What do you say we have a small celebration?” Nezumi asked after breaking the kiss.

“Since when does your grumpy lordship celebrate anything?” Shion quipped, unable to stop smiling.

“I-Touché.” Nezumi grumbled at having been bested.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“You.” The drama student smirked at Shion’s confused face and decided to make his intentions abundantly clear by laying kisses on a pink-scared neck while at the same time pushing the other towards his bed.

“Oh…” Shion finally exclaimed having connected the dots as he let himself fall onto the mattress. He could _definitely_ get used to these types of celebrations…

_Six months later_

Shion sat under the big oak tree he and Nezumi always frequented during their breaks when they had first met all those months ago. Despite his bachelor being a four-year program and him now being in his third year, it came as no surprise to anyone that Shion would be graduating earlier seeing how he had taken on more courses and completed the required ECTs. Which was perfect really, because that meant he would be graduating alongside Nezumi, who even if he hated admitting it, had to re-take a few courses since he had skipped quite a few in which attendance had been mandatory.

After much talking and planning, the planning was on Shion’s part of course, they had decided that after graduation they would take a year off and do a bit of travelling. The city still left a bitter taste in their mouth and the biology student could feel that Nezumi was just aching to hit the road. After countless hours of therapy, which Shion had to drag Nezumi to and fervently saving every penny, they were finally ready.

It hadn’t been easy. For a long while both students kept looking over their shoulder, constantly apprehensive that someone would jump them or want to exact revenge for Takeshi’s death but it appeared that Hideyoshi had kept his word. No one was coming for them. That didn’t mean that Shion didn’t feel his pulse quicken whenever he saw a black SUV pass by him or that Nezumi wasn’t plunged by images of Shion tied up to a chair or Ryo bleeding at the back of a car. No, the trauma was very real and had left deep scars on both men. Which was why they needed a fresh start. To fill their lives with new experiences that didn’t involve their lives being threatened.

“Where were you off to?” Nezumi’s voice broke Shion out of his daydream as the drama student approached and sat down beside his boyfriend and ruffled white locks of hair.

“Thinking about graduation.” Shion answered and omitting all the rest of his gloomy thoughts, not wanting to rain on their parade before leaning against Nezumi.

If Nezumi saw past the white lie he didn’t say anything. If Shion wanted to talk about it, then he could do it at his own pace.

“Just a couple more months and we can finally leave this God forsaken place.”

“Mmmm” Shion hummed in agreement. He was excited to travel and see the world, something he always had wanted to do but never got the chance.

“Be ready to get your hands dirty. We most likely will have to work if we run out of our savings.”

“I’m always ready to get down and dirty with you.” Shion joked as he nudged shoulders with his boyfriend.

“Your innocence has been corrupted.”

“You mean _you_ corrupted it.”

“I don’t apologise for anything.”

Shion giggled at Nezumi’s obstinance before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“Who knew that running into you in the library would have led us here.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t, you’d still have a normal life.” Nezumi said in a grim voice. It was true, had they not bumped into each other, he would have never gotten rid of Takeshi but then Ryo would still be alive and Shion’s life would have turned upside down.

“That wasn’t a normal life. Scared of my own shadow and living a sterile life like I was made in some kind of lab.” Shion truly meant what he said because despite all the pain and suffering he still wouldn’t change one thing about it because every little action had brought him closer to Nezumi. “I met you and that’s enough for me.”

Nezumi gave a side glance to his boyfriend before replying in the form of a tender kiss. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was content even if there would always be a whole in his heart from Ryo’s passing, however he truly believed now that he could move on.

“Okay, enough with all the sap.” The drama student said after breaking the kiss and sitting up, pulling Shion along with him. “You ready to head back?”

Shion nodded as he beamed at Nezumi and intertwined their fingers. Ruby eyes locking onto grey ones and Shion knew then that come what may, their bond would never break.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. The finale ! I just realised I started writing this fic 4 freaking years ago ! Holly shit! That was when I first started exploring the world of writing fics and this was my first real big project, so there are a lot of FEELS involved.   
> I really had trouble coming up with an ending to this story and for a very long time, I simply couldn't get a word out. One of the endings I had come up with even had me killing Shion but I just couldn't go through with it. They deserved a happy ending and that's what they got!   
> Finally, I want to say thank you to all of you for reading and again a huge sorry for my non-existent upload schedule. It's been a pleasure.   
> THANK YOU and bye bye :''''')


End file.
